Snowed In
by alliegirl4life
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP! Bret Hart and his mortal enemy, Shawn, are stuck in Titon Towers together. They dont intend on spending any more of their time around each other...until they find out they have been Snowed In....please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Bret Hart sat there at the round table filing his papers for the preparation of his DVD and its contents. It was 6 pm in the evening and there he was, stuck with none other than Shawn Michael Hickenbottom, at the Titon Towers. God how he hated the show stopper with a passion; in fact, to him, Shawn was the Show Stopper alright...and Shawn was about to be "stopped" if he didnt shut up soon!

"Hey Bret...you gonna eat that?" Shawn pointed over to Bret's plate full of food. Bret grumbled with discontent...how it had been like Shawn to want what wasnt originally his.

"YES I AM...!"

"Ok...umm just wondering..." Shawn then glanced back down at his pile of papers. He had been sitting next to Bret for the past 50 or so minutes...not because he wanted to, but because when he had originally arrived there, that room had been the only one available for his use. He needed to get his end of a storyline idea finished on that night...so he had to sit there...right next to the man who hated his guts.

"So, how far have you gotten on that?" Steph asked as she suddenly made her way into the room. Bret and Shawn both looked up for a moment to acknowledge her presence.

"I am almost done..." Bret proudly said. Shawn however, was almost completely done.

"Yea, all I have to do is finish up this last part and I will be done..." Bret again sighed with agitation...he just hated the Icon, no matter what happened.

"Well, just keep up...listen, once you all finish, all you have to do is close this door and lock up...i have to leave...Hunter wants me back at home before the weather gets too bad. Are you sure you don't want to quit now?" Both men shook their heads "no". Steph then closed the door behind her to leave the two men there; just hoping that the two seriously wouldnt attempt to kill each other before the night was over.

"Bret..."

"Yeaahhh..."

"When are you going to eat that apple?" Shawn asked gently. Bret nearly wanted to scream. So frustrated, he went on and handed him the apple that sat upon his plate; just to shut him the hell up! "Thank you." He said.

Bret then peered out through the window that was right in front of him. Although it had begun to snow, he noticed how half of the window sill was almost covered. 'uh ohh,' he thought to himself, 'that better not be what i think it is...' He then walked over and saw nothing but a white covered ground. This, Bret had feared would happen. He looked back at Shawn irritably for a few moments, while the Icon just sat there, still munching on his stolen apple.

"What? What's the matter?"

"You see the snow outside? Any deeper and i dont think we'll be able to get out of here! And trust me, I dont think there would be anything worse...then being stuck in here, with each other." The Hit Man opened the door and proceeded to the main entrance way; Shawn, who had nothing better to do, just followed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Umm to see if there is an exit in which we can get out of..." -oh how nice of him! He was going to be followed by the man who had written so many wonderful things about him in his new profound book! And when Bret meant wonderful, he was being sarcastic. They finally approached the front doorway and found it buried in snow. Shawn and Bret tried to pry the door open as best as possible, but after several moments, it just wouldnt budge. Bret sighed once again as Shawn kept trying to push on the door handle.

"Shawn, i hope you know, it's not going to work..."

"Gosh darn it! Hold on..." click A bunch of snow plowed on through the doorway. "Oh my goodness!"

"You have GOT to be kidding ME! No fing way is this happening to me?"

"Well, don't feel so bad, it's happening to me too!"

"Shut up!"

"...Ok..." Shawn had been known for his banter before but man! Was this guy annoying the Hit Man or what? Not only that, but to make matters worse, these two have hated each other for the longest time; Bret more than Shawn of course, due to the fact Shawn had found his holy savior! All Bret could guess was that Shawn was going to need his savior before the end of the night, because both of them knew it-they had become snowed in...

Ok, now i know that is a little odd, and I think I have Shawn just a little goofy, but hey, who can blame me, right? Well you have checked this out, R&R! thanx!


	2. Frustration Sets In

**_Frustration sets in..._**  
shawn stood there as bret kicked the door with frustration...he knew by the pile of snow around the doorway that kicking wasnt going to do much of anything but by that point, he didnt really care!

"Uh Bret...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am not doing this just for fun!"

"Certainly looks like it, 'cause that is NOT going to do MUCH of anything if you ask me.." Shawn remained silent as Bret turned around to face him; Bret hated the fact that Shawn always did seem like such a blonde...but now he was past just hating him, he was going to kick his ass if he didnt get his head back on straight; if it ever was in the first place.

"Just shut UP ok? can you do that for once? Or would that be too hard for you to handle?"

"I can shut up, but I'm just saying..." Shawn raised his eyebrows at him as he stood there, feeling like he was about to explode.

"Well, since you are known for saying shit and not doing anything, how about you make yourself actually useful for once and help me find a cleared doorway!" Bret then walked down the next hallway as Shawn followed...man, would this guy just stop being dumb for once!

After several minutes go by:

Bret, I thought you said we were looking for a doorway that was cleared?"

"YOU are looking for a doorway, while I am going to find someone who actually has some COMMON SENSE around this place. You just dont get it, do you? I dont Like YOU!" He turned to face him once again, only this time, Shawn stepped back. Maybe Shawn was finding his brain after all, he was actually getting the point for once.

"...Ok...I will...just call me if you find a way out then..." Shawn then walked in the opposite direction, leaving Bret the Hit Man alone for the first time all evening. Thank god, Bret thought, because if he would have stood there for one more second, he was going to see it that Shawn needed a new head!

20 Minutes later...

"Bret? Where are you?" Shawn called out. He had been unable to find an open doorway, or at least, he wasnt able to find one. He walked around then looking for his arch enemy. finally, after a few minutes, he spotted him clear across the main hallway. "Hey Bret, you find a door? I didnt..."

Bret turned to the voice. "No, and unfortunately, no common sense besides my own has been found either!" Bret tried to turn back around, until Shawn grabbed his shirt collar.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, SCUM BAG!" Shawn yelled. "I have some common sense alright, and by the sound of it, I seem to have more than what you have, due to the fact that at least I'M man enough to set differences aside and deal with what comes along...unlike you!"

"Say what? Why how dare you---" Bret slugged Shawn in the face once and attempted to throw him against the wall, until Shawn made his comeback and gave him a small dose of Sweet Chin Music. Bret fell down for the count as Shawn still stood there, breathing with exasperation.

"YOU disrespect me again, and you will be eating more off of my boot! Now quit it! Grow the hell up and let's act like men! Here we are-stuck here in the middle of this huge building, now come on, there has to be some way out of here! Let's go." He then walked further down the hall reguardless of whether Bret followed or not. How it had been so like him just to go off of the deep end not caring about any one else who stood in his way.

"FINE! wait up for me then! you want to act like men? Let's see how man enough you are!"

...15 minutes later...

"Darn it, I'm starved!" Shawn complained once again. See, Bret knew he wouldn't last too long without carrying on like a little snob nosed brat.

"You-STARVED! After you ate my damn apple! Come on, at least you got SOMETHING to eat..." Bret rolled his eyes once again. Here Shawn had been such a tough guy so many minutes ago, and here he was now...need he say more? Shawn glanced back but said nothing...the Hit Man, the entire time, had just been wishing for someone to get him out of here before he killed himself or Shawn due to his stupidity.

"I can't help that I am hungry. Snow makes me hungry..." wtf? Bret almost laughed at the insanity of this comment. Snowhungry! Bret didnt honestly know what to think now.

"Snow makes you hungry! Well isn't that the VERY FIRST TIME I have ever heard of that one!"

"...It's true..."

"SHUT UP!" God...Did Shawn ever shut his mouth? Well, no, and Bret knew this for a fact. They continued on down the hall without any further conversation; that was until they arrived to this one particular hall way...it had been shut off by security many times before and now was no acception. they crossed the yellow taped line and went on through, still looking for a door that would get them out of there.

"This should work...come on, let's go to the main office..." Shawn motioned. Bret scratched his head since he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The main office? Shawn...what in the---?"

"Just follow me..." so reluctantly, Bret followed. They came upon Shane's office doorway...this wasnt the main office...in fact there was no such thing.

"Uh...Shawn...I hope you know, this isn't the main office..."

"Well it's the thought that counts, right? Come here and help me." Bret would be damned if he had to help Shawn out with anything...this was the same man who had insulted him within many pages of his book, and here he was, asking for his help; Bret didnt think so... "Bret, you going to help or not?"

"You go on ahead...because after all, I am just a horrible wrestler, right?" Shawn groaned...how he knew this was coming, he didnt know, but he knew it nonetheless. He pressed his fingers upon the clamps but again, nothing would budge...quickly, he tried to back up and kick the window open, and instead his leg bounced off; well he'd be darned, it was bullet proof glass!

"Well that didnt work! OUCH!" He rubbed his leg for a few moments as Bret looked around for any other signs of an entry way of some kind: there were none. So here they were, stuck together still. Bret had no idea how he would last all through the night if he had to, and Shawn apparently felt the same exact way...out of frustration, they both walked out the office door and ran around the halls, looking for any door, window or otherwise in order to get out of there...because by that time, both of them were about to kill each other...

If only they knew that they wouldn't be totally forgotten that night...


	3. The Snowing Continues

Kurt Angle stood up pacing back and forth between his hotel bed and the wall; he had been on the phone for the past half hour with Shane McMahon, trying to sort out his next week's match with John Cena.

"Ok, what I don't understand is, why is this thing still continuing? Haven't the fans had enough already!"  
Kurt stared at the lamp that sat on the small wooden desk right beside the bed as Shane continued his speech.

"Don't worry Kurt, what I plan to do, and hopefully my sister will agree as well, is we are going to have a curve ball during your match next Monday...let me explain..."

"You know what, no offense to you or your sister, but don't even bother...I guess I will hear about it soon enough when we arrive to the arena...say, any idea as to where you all are going with that Shawn/Ric Flair/Masters feud...?"

"We haven't decided yet...and oh, by the way, meet me in the conference room next Monday so I can show you personally what I meant by 'curve ball'...ok? Sound fair enough?" Kurt went silent as he peered out the window...here it was, snowing like a mad man out there! He even questioned himself as to whether or not the show would even be running on schedule. He wanted to end the conversation, but strangely enough, he didn't know why, but the thought of Shawn ran through his head.

"Hey, Shane, that sounds alright, and I don't know why, but the thought of Shawn just occured to me; didn't he say something earlier today at the house show how he was supposed to go to Titan to finish his end of some sort of storyline deal that was fast approaching?" Kurt tried to recall exactly what the Heart Break Kid had told him but it all seemed fuzzy. Now he wished he had listened, but he still didnt know exactly why; why would he care? He had no idea.

"Umm...yea I think so...why?"

"Is he still there? Or are you not quite sure on that either?" He hated how every single member of the McMahon family didn't have their wits about them. He waited as silence took over the line.

"Yea I think he was when Stephanie checked in before leaving...he and Bret Hart I believe...why?"  
Had the thought even occurred to Shane of how bad the storm was getting? Kurt's eyes widened with shock.

"And he is still there? You're kidding right? Please tell me you are joking! In this weather?"

"I guess...hell I wasn't quite aware of it until Stephanie called me just a half an hour ago...I think they already left though..." "Well you better make damn sure of it! If not, then they are probably still there: STUCK!" "I'll check it out...ok, well listen, I will call you back if anything comes up but for right now, I have to go, I am getting ready to eat supper." Then the line produced a dial tone that rang in Kurt's ear. Oh how he just hoped Shawn and Bret weren't stuck in the Titan Towers together. That would not be good. Kurt then hung up the phone and continued to glare out the window, just wondering if Shawn and Bret had made it home safely.

Ok, now if you think this is just the beginning you're wrong….so you've read, now please do your part and review! Thank you! PS be looking for updates soon!


	4. What a Night

Shawn ran around the corner looking at the last exit door available...and that one was buried in snow as well. Once again, both he and Bret tried to push the door open...but to no luck. They now, were truly trapped inside the Titan Towers, with each other.

"Damn it!" Bret sighed. He leaned his back against the doorway as Shawn stood there, still looking at him. "What do you want? We have no way out...so what are you staring at me like some freak for?"

"Just out of curiosity...have you seen any signs of anyone else being inside this building with us?" Bret's eyes widened...finally, Shawn was actually thinking for once!

"No, have you...?" "No...I figured you would have been looking around, just like I have...what do you think I was actually looking for? I knew for a fact all those doors were blocked...but there has to be someone else in here!"

"So all that time, you were actually looking for someone? Great...what now makes you think someone else is in here?"

"Just slight clues...when i arrived in here, many people were conducting meetings with the CEO and Vince himself...I honestly dont think absolutely everyone left. Hey, I figure, if we are stuck in here, slight chances are, someone else is too..." "Well, you better hope you're right! Because if not...then you are going to be asking for a new head this Christmas!" Bret raised his fist which was shaking in anger. Shawn just glanced at it with little to no reaction...

"Hey, are you willing to work with me or not...in order to get out of this, we have to work together...that is just my theory...but if you ask me, its a pretty damn good one!" Shawn stood for a few moments as Bret considered it...then hesitantly, Bret nodded his head in agreement and followed Shawn down the hall. Bret couldn't stand Shawn with a passion, and had wanted to kill him on several occasions, but on this one occasion, maybe Shawn had a good point...but it better be a good one or he was going to make Shawn pay for it sincerely. As soon as Shawn turned the corner first, he thought he heard a sound of someone's shoes tapping upon the floor about 50 feet away. Without hesitation, he ran toward the sound, as did Bret, and what they came across was something completely unexpected.

"Maria?" Shawn asked as he came around and spotted her from behind. Maria then turned around and her face lit up by the sight of the Heart Break Kid right in front of her.

"WOW! ITS THE HEART BREAK KID, SHAWN MICHAELS! WOW, SIR I AM HONORED TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE...AND OOO I LIKE YOUR TIE!" Maria rubbed his tie for a few awkward moments as Bret stood there, trying to make sense as to whom was standing right in front of him.

"Uh...Shawn,...mind telling me who the hell this is?" "She's Maria, our lady that conducts on the spot interviews and such...Yeah." "Well how nice...it's dumb and dumber!" Shawn glared back at the Hit Man with anger boiling in his eyes...Bret had gone just a little too far with that comment. then out of nowhere, Maria grabbed a small portable microphone to literally conduct an interview...the two men looked at her, stunned.

"So, Shawn, how does it feel to be with your friend here, Bret Hart?" Shawn stopped for a second to recollect what the woman had just asked him...friend? Bret was HIS FRIEND? He couldn't believe what he had just heard...and he thought he was ditsy at times.

"Uh...umm Maria...Bret is NOT my friend...ok? Now can you please put that mic---" "He isn't? Awww...that is so sad...why not?" "Maria, he just isn't ok? Now is not a good time to be conducting an interview...instead, now is a good time to be getting out of here..." Shawn motioned his finger toward the door hoping she would get the hint, but unfortunately, this just made the woman even more confused.

"Out of here?...but Shawn, you just got here...you have no idea how thrilled i am to be conducting this one of a kind interview...and if you don't mind, let me ask Bret a few questions..." She then put the microphone up to Bret Hart's face...how was he supposed to react? He didn't honestly have any clue. "So, Bret, how does it feel to be in the company of HBK?" She smiled as Bret just stood there, and Shawn bowed his head in shame...it was just their luck...to be stuck with someone even more clueless then what they had been!

"Maria is your name right?" she nodded her head with a smile still on her face. "Well, Shawn is right...just put that microphone down...and let's just find a way out of here, ok?" Maria's smile slowly took form of a frown as she placed the microphone upon the floor. FINALLY! She understood something for once. Bret didnt even know her, but by the first few moments of meeting her, he was thankful he didn't.

"Ok, Maria, have you been successful in finding a way out of here?" Shawn asked.

"Why no...so I have been walking around here, hoping to find someone to interview, so i found you!" the two men looked at each other once again and one thought came to mind-this girl's brainless!

"Why are you so involved in getting interviews, can you not see the snow outside?...We're trapped! And apparently, you interviewing us, ISN'T going to make things ANY better!" Bret grabbed Maria around the shoulders while trying to make his point, and as he did so, he could see tears in the woman's eyes. "Oh don't tell me you are going to cry?"

"Bret! QUIT IT ALRIGHT! She must have a reason for conducting an interview like this...here, Maria, let me ask you this: why are you still here? why didn't you go home?"

"Isn't that two questions?" Bret asked as silence took over the hallway.

"SHUT UP!" Shawn put his arm around the woman's shoulder as she began to sob...this night in fact, was just the worst night Shawn or Bret had ever had to experience thus far...and Maria crying her eyes out just made it worse.

"I am sorry for bugging you like that, really I am...but..." Maria struggled not to break down completely as she continued, "I had gone to the meeting today, and Vince had told me, that if I didn't get any better at conducting interviews...that I would be on the unemployment list...and I really don't want to lose my job...really I don't so please…don't hurt me..." She placed her head upon the Icon's shoulder as Bret's face grew stoned for a moment.

"That Damn Vince!" Bret grumbled once again. That was another individual that he couldn't seem to stand as well. And what a shame that Vince was still up to his old tricks once again; why if it wasn't for him having all these pointless meetings, he, Shawn, and now Maria, probably wouldn't be in this mess to start off with. That is when all three of them decided to go and continue searching for anyway necessary to get themselves out of the towers in one piece...

-Meanwhile-

"Ok, then where is he?" Stephanie asked as she grabbed another bite of her turkey sub. She had stopped by the local Subway station to grab something to bring home to eat, but her car ended up getting stuck in the parking lot. So there she was, inside the store, making a call to her husband.

"I don't know. I told Shawn to come by and see me after his meeting and he never showed. Don't ask me why, maybe something came up."

"But you know that's not like him, he told me he was almost completely done with that storyline idea, why would he still be busy...?" She then thought about how she even came to be here in the first place, then the worst fears began to creep into her mind. "You don't think he would have gotten into an accident, do you?"

"No, I honestly don't think so...if it was too bad out there, he wouldn't drive...trust me..."

"Then you don't actually think he is STILL within the tower-do you?" They both went silent...it was a very strong possibility. Stephanie stopped eating completely at just the thought of it-he and/or Bret could be stuck in that building and no one would be there to stop them from hurting each other if they were.

"Here Steph, let me call Vince, chances are, he'd know if he was..." Hunter hung up the phone and called Vince's office..."Hey is Vince there?" Of course it was his secretary, answering for his father-in-law...how convenient. "Yea, Vince just wanted to ask of you, do you know if Shawn made it home safely tonight?"

"Well I certainly hope so...in this weather, you never know...-hiccup-..." Hunter went silent...was Vince drunk?

"Vince, are you ok? You sound like you're intoxicated or something is something the matter?" "No, nothing is...just enjoying the night is all..." Hunter then heard goofy laughter in the background-how typical-Vince was probably at it with the hotel whores once again! "Well, on second thought, thanks anyways, for your help...I was just wondering...bye..." He took the phone and placed it back on the charger...first off why would Vince be drunk was beyond him, and second, where the hell was Shawn? Only one could wonder by that point. He opened up the window curtain closest to him and a thought came to mind-a plan if you will-he had a four wheel truck handy to him, and he knew how to use it too. He picked the phone back up and called Stephanie back, he was getting ready to make a trip.

-So what do you think? This chapter is a little out of it, but I just couldn't resist! Just do your part in this crazy world and read and review….the world will thank you for it later.-


	5. Help is on the way?

Triple H watched the windshield wipers toss back and forth as he sat in his truck waiting for Kurt to come out of the hotel exit. Finally after 10 minutes, Kurt finally made it to the passenger side door.

"Where have you been for the past ten minutes, here I have been waiting for ya?" "Hey, I can't help it if I have to use the bathroom." "Oh god! just get on in..." Kurt hopped into the seat as Hunter drove off. Triple H couldnt believe it, 'he had to go to the bathroom!' Man, first Vince was drunk getting laid for the first time in like a century and now this! Could this day get any worse?

"Hey, you think we can stop by and get something to eat?...I am hungry as hell!" Kurt asked as he glanced at an annoyed Hunter...maybe hunter was wrong...it could get worse...and it just did.

"EAT? You want to eat at a time like this? Come on, Kurt, you eat like a god damn horse for crying out loud! Hell, any more food and you would probably be neighing-or even worse-mooing in the barn stall!" "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me fat?" Hunter waited for a few moments before answering...

"No...I am just saying..."

"You know what? I am just here just because you asked me to be...I don't know what the hell you wanted me here for but still..I can leave if you want me to-" "No, dont, I got the call from Shane telling me that you wondered if Shawn was still at Titan Towers...well that is now a strong possibility because as it turns out, no one even saw he or Bret leaving...so I figured you would like to come along...and maybe help me find him..."

"See, I knew there was something in it for you...! Alright, but still, I am really hungry..." Kurt looked over at him with pleading eyes once again...Hunter sighed with agitation.

"God, didn't you get anything to eat in the hotel room? That is what ROOM SERVICE is for..." "Oh, I didn't know that...I thought it meant something else, but you know, trying to not be a hog once again..." "OK SHUT UP! I really did not need to know that! Alright. You want food, you got it...where to?"

-20 Minutes Later-

"Hey, you wanted something to eat! You wanted food, damn you!" Hunter growled as he spun the wheels once again. The snow had been falling at such a fast rate, that they got stuck within Wendy's parking lot in less than five minutes.

"Hey, you're the rich guy in the company with a 'big oversized prized Truck'! Some prized truck, huh?"

"Kurt...just..." "I know, shut up, Kurt, shut up...I gotchya, but still, your truck is nothing but trash! Where did you get this thing anyways? The Toys R Us store down town?"

"No...umm..." Triple H almost felt ashamed to say it, he knew what would be coming if he told, "I got it from Steph's driveway..." He winced for a second as Kurt began to chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAA! You're kidding right? Stephanie's truck? This is Steph's truck?" He waited for a few moments in silence. "Man oh man you've done it now, Hunter! What the hell would Stephanie know about trucks and how to choose one that would actually work in snow? Is it any wonder!"

"Well, I guess so, get out and help me push..." Hunter shut off the engine as he waited for Kurt to react. "You want me, the olympic medalist, to push some crummy toy truck?" "ITS NOT A TOY!"

"Well, obviously if we are sitting in it, but still..."

"Just come out and help me Kurt! God damn!" Hesitantly, both men got out of their seats and began to push the truck out of the parking lot...

-Meanwhile-

"Want to play hide and go seek?" Maria suggested with a smile plastured upon her face. Shawn and Bret just sat still upon the floor of the main hallway. Why on earth did she want to play some kid's game at a time like this?

"Hide and Seek? Maria...what is wrong with you?" Bret asked as he gritted his teeth. "Well, I love to play that game...it's my favorite to play..." Maria twisted her fingers around her hair as Bret sighed. Here he was, with Shawn, the hypicrit of the century, and the dumbest Diva the world at that particular moment had to offer!

"What Bret?" Shawn asked out of the blue. "It will help to pass the time..." Wow, a full grown man, asking to play hide and go seek? Was this night getting nuts or what?

"Fine...let's go play Hide and seek...who is it?" He waited for a moment, he had wanted Shawn to be it, and so did Maria, so Shawn was the one to go first. He hid behind a corner of a hall as the two others found spots to hide in. Maria behind a closet-like door, and Bret within an office. There was no Time outs or bases, they basically didn't care who all got tagged, but the rules had been-who had gotten tagged first was the next one to do the counting.

"...1...2...3..."-Shawn was supposed to count to 50 before he could start the search...47 counts later, he was on his way to find his first victim...

"Tag!" Shawn tagged on Maria's shirt within the next few seconds, since Maria thought that Shawn had already tagged Bret. It was just like her to assume such things...that poor woman.

"YAY I GOT TAGGED BY SHAWN! OH MY GOSH! WOW!" She kissed the part of her shirt that he had tagged moments earlier as Bret came out of his hiding spot...

"Ok, Maria,...next time you are hiding, stay there!" Bret had thought that was obvious but to Maria, he should have known-nothing was to be assumed obvious. Then he came up with a plan...he wanted to lose her so bad right at that moment...because to him, she was just getting annoying...so he planned that as she was counting, he would leave his hide out spot and go elsewhere, leaving her and shawn there, and find a way out of this place by himself...he seemed sure of himself that it would be able to work with these two boneheads...so he schemed out his plan and attempted to make his escape...but not before getting spotted by Shawn first.

"Hey...psst! Bret, where are you going?" "Oh, me," Bret hesitated, "oh I am going to the rest room, I'll be right back..." Bret then ran the opposite direction as Shawn remained still, waiting for Maria to make it to 50 alright.

"...49...umm...50? Ready or not, here I come!" She pranced around and within a few moments, found Shawn hiding behind the door to her right. After she tagged him and cheered for several moments, both called out to Bret to let him know the next game was about to begin. Although they had been unaware that Bret was long gone...

"Bret! Hey, you can come out now..." Maria called out. Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes-he knew that little cheap skate would pull something off like this!

"Damn it! Bret where are you?" Shawn looked around but still no sign of him...it had been just what he had suspected, that little bugger went out to leave them both there. What a son of a gun! He shrugged his shoulders as they both searched for Bret. This was indeed going to be a long night...  
------


	6. Where are you?

"Damn you...open!" Bret gritted his teeth while trying to open yet another window. he had been trying for the past 20 minutes to free himself from this hell hole but to no avail. this storm was just getting worse and worse as he once again stared out through the pane glass and saw even more snow piling upon the sill. Damn how he wish he was home!

Meanwhile-

"Shawn, why did he leave? I thought he liked you?" Had the diva any clue as to the past five years between Bret and Shawn? This girl must have been living under a rock in the middle of nowhere!

"LIKED EACH OTHER! Come on, now our past hasn't exactly been a bundle of roses, ill clue you in on that much..." "Oh, ok...wanna play another game!" Why on earth was Maria so into playing games? They had to find Bret, for Christ sake!

"Play a game? I'm sorry Maria, but i am not much in the mood for yet another game." then he came up with an idea..."Hey, yea, lets do that...lets play 'Go find Bret!' who ever finds him first, wins!" Maria stopped for a moment, and for a time, Shawn couldn't help but think she was actually getting the hint for once. "Oh ...ok! Let's go then!" Shawn groaned as he realized that she hadn't, as he always should have known, nothing should be assumed obvious with the ditsy Maria...if only he could finally find a way to trick Maria into helping him find Bret...if only he knew a way how...  
--------

"I thought you said that Shawn and you were enemies?" Chavo mentioned as he parked his car on the side of the road. he had been standing there for the past five minutes, watching as Hunter, and Kurt push the back of some small truck down the road. Hunter suddenly got annoyed once again.

"Chavo...Chavo...you should freakin' know by now...that was a storyline, not real life! What is wrong with you?" "Hey, Shawn made it sound pretty convincing then, huh?" Chavo had been right; Shawn did have a way to make even the biggest fib seem believable. now if only Chavo would offer them a ride.

"I am still hungry!" Kurt whined. Wow, he was still hungry...how much food can he possibly intake?

"GOD DAMN KURT...how much food are you going to eat? First you eat at Wendy's, and now you are hungry once again...I'll be darned if I feed you...!" "But I...I,.." "Do me a favor Kurt and stop complaining for once!" "Ok..." My god...Hunter thought he would never hear the end of Kurt's impulsive complaining. Finally, Chavo opened up his car door and offered the ride Hunter and Kurt had been waiting for.

"Hey, i can tell what you have been wanting...ok get on in!" Chavo motioned as the two other men piled on in like a bunch of fifth graders after soccer practice. They left Stephanie's truck remain there on the side of the road as they drove off.  
------

"I haven't found any sign of him! Gosh...I hope I can find him soon..." Maria picked up a cushion looking for the man. Shawn had finally found a way to trick her into helping him find Bret...who ever won this game, would get a free turn in hide and seek; hey, as long as it worked!

"Well, he couldn't have gone far...of course...that's not saying he's not going to...just keep looking, im sure he is around here somewhere..." when Shawn opened up the door to his left, he didn't see Bret, but another person who he hadn't seen within the company for years! "Steve? What on gracious earth has you in here?"

"I figured it was a nice spot to sit in...ok, im just kidding, actually that SOB Vince Kennedy McMahon told me i had to f---ing be here! So here I am, waiting on the bastard, when out of nowhere, it begins to snow...I should have seen this coming..." Steve Austin stood up and walked out of the doorway.

"So what are you sitting in here for?"

"I just got so damn pissed off, that if I didn't have somewhere dark to hide, I would have lost it..." Steve shrugged his shoulders at his long former tag team partner. Then Maria had to come in and disturb the silence.

"WOW! STEVE AUSTIN!" she grabbed her portable microphone once again. "SO HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF SHAWN MICHAELS?" Steve exchanged awkward glances with the icon as Maria stood there, smile on her face and a mic in hand. Shawn then realized, this was the second time she had asked this question.

"Uh...Steve, you know her, don't you?" "Of course I do...why you're the ditsy interviewer...what the hell do you want?"

"oh I, I just want to know what you think of Shawn Michaels..." Steve stood there for a moment trying not to smile at the poor girl...was she in for a shock of a response.

"Well, I am going to tell ya now...I could care less! here I am, all I want to do is go home, and here u are, asking me some dumb ass questions...how about you do me a favor and carry your carcass right on out of here...and take your little mic with ya!"

"Uh...Steve," Shawn interrupted, "she can't go anywhere, she is stuck in here like the rest of us...and she is only trying to save her job..." "Oh...damn that Vince! I swear when I get out of here, i am going to give him the biggest stunner the world has ever seen! Everyone who is for that, give me a hell ya!" he stood in silence as the other two just stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Where is Bret? I need to find him...remember, I want to win this game..."

"Ok ...Steve, just to fill you in, we are not the only ones in here...Bret Hart is in here as well..."  
Steve nearly lost his lunch when he heard the name come out of Shawn's mouth...BRET HART! Someone please tell him Shawn was joking. But he wasn't, so Steve followed the two others as they struggled to find the sore loser of Hide and go Seek...  
-------

Note: I of course own nothing, as you would have guessed. Hope you liked this chapter, and be looking for updates here soon!


	7. If only he knew

**_if only he knew..._**  
----

"Hey, faggot! mat head! Come out of your ass, we're looking for ya!" Steve called out for the second time in a row.

"Now, Steve, he is not going to respond to that...you have to be nicer to him...like this..." Maria then put her hands on her knees as she knelt down as if she was calling for her dog. "Here Bret, come here boy...it's ok...hide and seek is over...you can come out now..." Shawn and Steve rolled their eyes in reponse to this.

"Here, let me try..." Shawn implied as he pulled Maria back up to her feet once again, "Hey Bret! Where are you? Come on, man, stop playing these games..." Then out of nowhere, he heard this slight noise coming from upstairs. Suddenly, Shawn got a feeling he knew exactly where Bret would be found. He motioned the others to follow as he ran up the steps in full speed.  
-----

"Come on! you have to be kidding me, not again!" Kurt rang out in frustration as he peered out the windsheild of Chavo's car.

"The stupid thing wont budge...I have a suspicion that we're stuck..." Chavo said while ringing the keys through the ignition over and over again. Triple H moaned and looked back at Kurt, who was still chowing down on his sub.

"I swear to god! YOU EAT LIKE A COW! Any more food, and you will start to look like one!" "Hey, I am not a cow!" Kurt argued.

"Well, Mr. Chowdownofthetown, it was your idea to 'grab something else to eat'! You just couldn't wait until we found Shawn and them, could ya?" Triple H stared at the Olympic medalist as he took another bite. "No..." Kurt responded with his mouth full of food. Hunter pounded his fists upon the dash board as Chavo again attempted to start his car...and again no luck...

"Hate to tell you this, but looks like we will be pushing this bad boy as well. You willing to help me?" He looked at Hunter, then at Kurt.

"Hey, dont look at me, I dont need any more exercise then what i just got with the truck, get Kurt to push, he needs to get out more!" "Hey!" "Well, it's true, Mr. Cowwannabe...!" Kurt after moments of hesitation and eating some more of his sub, finally decided to get out of the car and help push this time around all by himself. All he knew in the back of his mind was that it was going to be a long while before Shawn and them were going to be found...  
-----

"Steph, listen sweetie, I know that Shawn is probably home, so dont worry about it..." Vince said loud and clear over the line. Stephanie squeezed her own fists as she listened to her father gab about nonsensible issues that didnt even include her.

"But dad, I tried to call his hotel room, and no one answered. Hell, I even tried to call the front desk, and still nothing. Daddy, something is wrong, and what I am trying to say is, maybe you should help see if he is ok..." "Alright, ok...what is his hotel number?...I'll call him..." Vince sighed as his daughter told him the numbers one by one. Vince then replaced the reciever once again as he got his nerves to calm down. He had had one hell of a night, and drinking vodka didnt do anything to help with his problems. He groggily pressed the numbers upon the dial and heard a voice message ring in his ear. That's odd, Vince suddenly recalled to himself, it was unlike Shawn not to answer his own hotel room phone, especially if it was from he. Finally coming to his senses that something must be up, Vince called his daughter once more to recheck with her that the number he dialed was the correct one.

"Hey Steph, what was that number again?...Oh, so I was right...yea because all I got was a voice mail...does he have a cell phone on him? Oh, he doesn't, ok...I'll tell ya what, you call Hunter and tell him to go find him...I would hate for Shawn to be caught out in a storm like this..."

Oh, if only he knew...

----

Note: hope you enjoyed so far! be looking for updates as I bring them along to you! happy early Holidays!


	8. A possible Escape

**_A possible escape..._**

"What do you expect? Superman!" Kurt gasped to himself as he pushed the car up the steep slick hill. He saw Hunter and Chavo sitting in the warm cover of the car and suddenly became jealous. "Damn it! Why don't they push? Here I am...pushing and being the slave of the century to these two...wait a minute...that isn't fair!" and as soon as he could, he stopped pushing the car. Hunter turned around in the passenger side seat to see Kurt just standing behind the car, looking like a moron...he sighed as he got out of his side of the car to ask him what was up.

"What am I doing? What are you doing is MORE LIKE IT!" Kurt pouted as Hunter rolled his eyes for the thousandth time. "Hey, stop doing that! How about you push with me...? Or are you too good to do that!"

"Hey! At least I am not a stuck up, unlike you!" "EXCUSE ME!" Kurt and Hunter got nose to nose with one another when Chavo got out of the car himself to assess the situation...

"HEY! HUNTER, KURT! Stop it! What is the problem?" "Hunter and you think you're all too good to help push...here I am, slaving my ass off for the both of ya!" Chavo raised his hands in protest.

"Ok...Hunter, you help push..." He saw the looks that were being exchanged between both men. "Ok, ok...I'll help...god!" Then without further argument, all three began to push the broken down car together...  
----  
Meanwhile...  
-------

"Hey Shawn, it's me, Vince...-hiccup- ...ummm...I donno why I am calling you but Hunter and my daughter seem obviously worried...-hiccup- ...about you...so umm call back when you finish what ever the hell you are doing ok? See ya..." Vince then replaced the receiver groggily as he almost fell off his bed. Why the hell was his daughter so damn worried? Here he was, drinking himself silly, and the thought that Shawn could actually get himself stuck at Titan Towers was almost unheard of to Vince...since after all, everyone seemed to be gone by the time his daughter left, right? Right? Then the thought actually struck him...he suddenly remembered seeing Shawn inside that office along side Bret as he walked out the door...what if his daughter might have been correct? Maybe Shawn really was missing...Vince swallowed hard as he picked himself back off of the floor the make yet another phone call...

"Hello?" the voice rang over the phone. 

"Yea, Shane, its Vince, listen try to get a hold of Stephanie...something just doesn't seem right about this whole Shawn-Bret situation..." He waited several seconds before his son answered.

"Uh...dad, are you ok? Your speech is really slurred...HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN! Oh god...DAD!" Shane sighed as his father hiccupped once more. 

"Uh...maybe...-hiccup- listen just don't worry about me, alright? Worry about Shawn and the state of this company and err...-hiccup- YUP! GOOD STUFF RIGHT HERE!" "The state of this company! Dad, maybe you should get some sleep, really..." "Yea maybe I'll do that...but call Steph alright...I can't seem to remember why though...oh well...uhh bye..." Vince hung up the phone while leaving his son dumbfounded...but he really didn't seem to care right at that moment. Why should he care when all he needed right then was just himself and his nice wine bottle? There was no reason for him to truly care, he repeated to himself. ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AT ALL...  
----  
Meanwhile...  
-----

"There you are! We have been looking all over for you!" Shawn said as ran up to Bret, who was kneeling next to a locked window sill. All this time he had been sitting on the second floor of the building trying to get out on his own; only to leave Shawn and the rest of them snowed in...

Bret looked back at Shawn and his crew coming at him. "DAMN IT!"

"Yea, damn it is right!" Shawn replied back. What kind of selfish punk was Bret anyways? To leave him here with Maria and Steve Austin? Well, he now knew the answer and he would be darned if Bret wasn't going to learn a lesson or two!

"Yea, look at ya!" Steve cut in. "With your stringy black hair, your dumbass sunglasses, hell, you're so pathetic...you know what, you MAKE ME SICK!" Steve then grabbed Bret by the hair and pulled him up off his knees. Shawn just watched as Bret was then pulverized by Steve's tightened fists.

"Ouch! ouwww! Ok...stop it! GOD DAMN YOU STEVE!" "Your skinny little ass thinks I am gonna stop now, you just wait!" Then out of the blue, Maria ran up to both Steve and Shawn with Bret lying face first on the ground.

"Steve! Shawn, stop it! You're hurting the poor man..." She knelt down to help Bret back on his feet. Steve sighed with anger as she was doing this.

"First off, Maria, he's not by any means, POOR! Second...he's no man! Not if that SOB left us here like this!" Shawn suddenly agreed. "Yea, you got that right!" 

"But guys, we are stuck in here anyways...why fight when we can get along...?" Maria's words struck the two other men in such a curious way...GET ALONG? Was this girl nuts...no, now she was officially insane!

"Yea, well we would get along, had it not been for Mr. Escapee over here!" Shawn felt the anger building inside as he stood there looking at the man who tried to cheat all three of them. He had become famous for his short temper and right about then it was about to go overboard. 

"Shawn...Steve...please, I dont want to see the infamous Bret get hurt..." Her face pouted as she wrapped her arm around the sore man. My god had this day been bad enough? Now it seemed to be getting worse...hell, Bret as it seemed, might have an admirer by the end of the night, and Shawn's head might as well as explode within the next hour if things didn't change! All four of them stood there for a few moments as Maria helped the Hit Man to his feet. "Come on, Shawn, Steve...-Bret-, let's all help each other find a way out of here..." She began to walk away with Bret as the two others stood still to consider their options...Shawn, who hadn't seen another way to get out of there in the past hour, followed Maria and Bret after several minutes; leaving Steve all by himself in the loneliness of the empty hallway.

Then a few moments later, Steve ran after them...he figured that if they were going to find a way out of there, they might as well as stick together for the ride...after all; it wouldn't be too much longer until they found an open window or something, right? Right? ...He wasn't quite aware of what was about to happen next...

He was about to stumble upon a possible way to escape this predicament once and for all...


End file.
